


Normalcy

by depressingbrew



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Camera Man Bucky, Captain America PSA, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Coming Out, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Sassy Steve Rogers, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressingbrew/pseuds/depressingbrew
Summary: All Bucky Barnes wanted was a pretty normal life. After two and a half tours in a desert and getting blown up, every ounce of normal was a gift to him. Especially because now he lived back in New York and someone tried to take over the world (starting with the Avenger’s tower), just about once a week. But the city is ever resilient, and New Yorkers will still find a way to move on even if their office building is on fire. That's just the kind of lifestyle it is. Blizzard, plague or giant flying alien robots, everyone still is at the hustle. That's why Bucky liked it so much.AKAWhat happened while shooting those cheesy videos for schools (The PSA's from spiderman homecoming)Steve is a little shit, The Avengers are trolls and the Cameraman!Bucky that nobody asked for.





	Normalcy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I like vaguely know how like big film cameras work but the ones I used we're like hella old. Sorry if anything is wrong. Also, I thought this would be fun to write about like what the hell Cap thought doing those stupid videos. We love a spicy Steve Rogers. Or maybe this is terrible who knows.  
> I also am in Japan and instead of exploring the anime district I choose to write this. I know shame on me.  
> Also, I'm SO bad at tagging but I think I got it down.

All Bucky Barnes wanted was a pretty normal life. After two and a half tours in a desert and getting blown up, every ounce of normal was a gift to him. Especially because now he lived back in New York and someone tried to take over the world (starting with the Avenger’s tower), just about once a week. But the city is ever resilient, and New Yorkers will still find a way to move on even if their office building is on fire. That's just the kind of lifestyle it is. Blizzard, plague or giant flying alien robots, everyone still is at the hustle. That's why Bucky liked it so much. 

He liked his job, as a cameraman. He got to water people a lot, and he followed the director and usually wasn’t paid much attention to. Bucky’s favorite thing to do was watch everyone do their hustle, it's not that it necessarily made him happy but it satisfied him in a weird way.

He’s really not sure how he got his job at Stark Industries Media. He didn’t really remember why he applied for the job, other than he knew his degree could possibly be convincing, and that they needed someone who could hold and manage large equipment. He thought he was going to be a set hand, someone who ran around, and he was until his boss, Rachelle figured out how still and graceful he could be, even with a single arm, so she offered him a raise and a new job. For some reason she really liked him. Probably because compared to everyone else he was quiet and quick on his feet.  He thought that even a camera guy at SI had to have like 3 degrees. It's not like he didn’t have an education, Bucky finished his degree through the military, so he had a back-up (thank god), in communications. He never thought he’d really use it, but it made his parents happy. And they never really got along when he was growing up. So when Bucky figured out how much he liked serving, he decided on a military career, was actually good at it and was on a fast track to special ops. It’s a bit morbid if you think about it. Good at killing people. Good at no mess, that's what got him his spot. Next thing he knows he's got his left side blown up, a couple shiny medals, a bucket full of thank you’s and hundred of pity stares at his arm and he was shipped back home. 

The benefit at working with a company like SI, especially on a PR team was you got an advantage to test out new technology. Including apparently being scouted as a trail runner for Tony’s Stark pet project of ‘making cyborgs real’. Despite how much he wanted to be offended he couldn’t because he thought the cyborg jokes hilarious, and good thing because every time he saw Tony Stark he made a pun. But mostly Tony just told everyone what to do and randomly decided he needed to inspect his prosthetic. You know, normal batshit billionaire things.

So as much as he could, Bucky appreciated his normal. Although his life really, never quite got there. He adjusted the camera on Pepper Potts who was giving an introductory speech that would go on their website, introducing some new product. She herself, was a PR master when she was assistant to Tony Stark so the pressure was always on when they worked with her. Bucky watched as she mastered her own self into the role of CEO, and how beautifully Pepper Potts played her role. She could have been an actress, she fits most ideal standards of beauty. Or at least Bucky thought she did. But maybe her red hair and freckles would make Hollywood go bozonkos because apparently every actress and actor have to look the same. But with the stress came fast aging, and he could see the weariness on her face. The weariness we saw in people like her, the good people. The ones who try to do good, and make things right. 

They were done in a blink of an eye and Bucky felt himself come back to the moment. He found himself drifting a lot, another thing he liked about his job, he didn’t always have to be present. Maybe that's concerning. Who even knows.

It's also a little ironic considering all the different things they do. Stark Industries could have just hired a studio or something, but considering that Bucky always had work and the new age of digital media. It was pretty smart for such a conglomerate to do that. 

Also now that the Avengers are around, he found himself recording press conferences every couple weeks because if everyone else is going to have a copy, the Avengers might as well have access to their own faces. For some reason this made his sister think he was holding out on her. Like he knew them all or some-

“Hey Bucky, Tomorrow  do you think you could get to Brooklyn Highschool?” She asked in a quiet voice, shielding their from the rest the crew.

“What's at Brooklyn High?” Mark, from camera B, yelled into her ear, startling her.

“None of your damn business!”   
“Hey leave that stuff, MARK can pack up. Bucky follow me.” She said looking around at the rest of the prying ears, shaking her head, muttering. 

Bucky followed her around the corner, out of the studio and into the editing office, she shooed everyone out, and they all grumbled. “Sorry, this is supposed to be a bit lowkey, after all that Shield stuff there has been a bit decline in favor of the Avengers, especially from conservatives- hate to make it political but really we’re talking about an older demographic of people. So the government has proposed a solution of… well... propaganda. So you can see as we’re SIM, that we’d be the first choice. Actually, we were the second choice. Apparently, the Avengers tried to make their own videos and it ended up looking like an edgy 80’s sitcom.”  
“I can take the train.” Rachelle always had a couple too many words. This wasn’t very lowkey. And gee whiz, he wonders what Avenger would want to shoot in Brooklyn.

“Alright we start at 10- apparently they’re taking a furlough day tomorrow, but I need you there about 9:00 unless you want to volunteer to come into the studio at 7 and pack.” She said with a shit eating grin.

“I’ll see you at 9:00.” He said and she smiled at him and walked off. That's pretty much how all his conversations went. He’d have to admit he isn’t the best conversationalist. It was now 5 PM and Bucky went to finished packing up. Because he was 99% sure Mark pretended to not hear her when she told him to pack up Bucky’s camera. 

His evening was normal. He slept with no dreams. Because he only slept for about 3 hours. His morning was normal. Excluding the lack of sleep. He took a successful power nap before his shower and got dressed for another day. Which probably wouldn’t be very normal, but he’d try his best. He’s not sure why he didn’t look for some office job. Probably a deep rooted issue he’d pretend to talk about with his VA therapist but really just bottle it further inside. 

The good thing is the VA is very slow and he saw this therapist every other week, on Thursdays, so she really couldn’t notice just how fucked up he might be. But he liked feeling normal. He liked pretending that it wasn’t there until it was unbearable. He found himself content with normalcy. So if he could have 5 content days and only have to suffer for 2 excruciating ones… maybe that was the easy route. He knows some people manage it with drugs. He manages it with pretending.

Maybe this coffee is his drug.

He drinks a lot of coffee.

Instantly he’s pulled from staring into the deep dark liquid to the pinging of the subway announcing his stop. He turns to scramble off with the rest of the crowd and sets on his walk. The subway didn’t drop him remotely close the school was the thing is, what he didn’t tell her was this was his high school. 

Unlike most people, his school experience was pretty nice. At school. 

His home life wasn’t the best, but his parents were people and they’re now happily living in Florida like the old retired couple they are. There was a lot of days where the house was devoid of happiness.

He watched the autumn leaves change colors and make crunchy sounds bellow his boots. Everything was wet but the air was crisp. Almost as good as the first spring rain. Although the city never smelled that good, so this was probably the best he was going to get. He allowed his feet to take him where he needed to go. 

Soon he found himself in front of the old building. 

In high school, Bucky was athletic and very closeted. Everyone finds a way to get by, and denial has always been his. It’s led others to admire him. He thinks he had a girlfriend for a year. But she broke up with him because it ‘just wasn’t working’ when in reality he just ignored them in favor of hanging out with his ‘friends’. They were more just his teammates and whatever kid was funny enough to make them laugh. Bucky finds it hard to remember much. Maybe he’s idealizing it and every day was an excruciating pain of pretending. He could almost feel- 

“Bucky! On time, as usual, I don’t know why I worried at ALL!” Rachelle laughed off key. He blinked a few times and she raised an eyebrow, prompting him to tug his mouth up into a small smile, remembering to move his cheeks with it, because that's when he thought he was being truthful. She was pretty bad at reading people because she believed all those online bullshit tips. This made her smile in return. He appreciated it. It made him feel warm.

“Alright go set up A and then I need you for blocking. You're probably about the right height… uh, I mean… you’re a good height” She saved. He was almost ready to hear a snide comment from Mark but, as he looked around he saw a very small crew. He was wondering why she expected them to not realize that this would be for Captain America.

In total the crew consisted of her, a light technician, an assistant who was unloading equipment, and a handful of other people milling about the equipment. There was some guy who looked like he probably was from the government standing in the corner, on a tablet. A Stark tablet to add. Bucky ignored them all and set up his camera. 

The blocking was easy, and he was pretty sure cap was taller than him, as he only stood at 5’11. “Why can’t we just green screen it?” He heard the light technician's wine, “Why are we even in a high school?”

“Captain Rogers requested it.”   
“Why Brooklyn? One of the assistants asked.”   
“Why do you think?” The light technician snapped back. 

He was taping off cords when 10 am rolled around and he could hear a shuffle of feet and some laughing coming down the hallway, echoing into the gymnasium. 

Someone whistled. “Looks adequate” Bucky glanced up at the newcomers, along with the rest of the crew. A couple other serious looking people and trickled in over the hour including some upper executives from SI. The voice was none other than Sam Wilson, the Falcon. Next to him stood Tony Stark, and none other than Captain America, in his full cheesy costume, cowl in hand. Everyone seemed to forget what they were doing, and if Bucky was honest he did too. But as soon as Rachelle’s high pitched, nervous-voice broke the spell the Avengers seem to cast over all the nobodies, he looked down and continued tying cords away. 

He saw Tony Stark out of the corner of his eye make his way over to the SI guys, then introduce them to the guy in the corner on his tablet. Funny enough, actually it wasn’t funny it just was obvious that none of them wanted to meet another. He instead focused on the gym floor. Which was quite interesting. It had the school mascot reprinted on it. He remembers it being faded over the years. They must have redone it a few times, the walls were repainted and the bleachers we’re now metal and rotting wood. One thing they didn’t fix was a dented floorboard. They had always covered it up with a water cooler, but they had moved it for the shoot, and forgot to replace the board, or just neglected to tell them. It was near the wall, and not close to the bleachers or any exits, virtually out of the way. But Bucky remembers that board’s dent. He knows what’s left it to be hanging on the edges. He remembers that day so well. Not for what had happened. It was an accident of course. But for what had happened afterward. That day was something he wished he could forget. Like he forgot the name’s of his ‘friends’ in high school. Or all the little things. He felt the memories rush back, like white noise, where screams and words came out of the fray, to jump out at him. 

“Bucky are you almost done?” Rachelle asked. He jumped nearly out of his skin, hitting his shoulder against the table with a loud bang.

“Whoa! Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. Are you o-”   
“Left side.” Was all he managed as he stood. She blinked and then nodded with her mouth pursed in a thin line. Rachelle was too sensitive. He wished she cared less, but at the same time, with her next to him being oversensitive, it makes him look sensitive. Not… not like he is. People usually think flamboyant people- in whichever way they are, make others look less. No, they usually make others appear similar. That's how Bucky got away with poor social skills. Rachelle filled in the gaps. “Yes, I’m finished.” He added, standing up fully. She was really awkward about his prosthetic. She knew he was a vet and was always overly cautious, which probably the least amount of helpful. He just wanted a normal work relationship.

“Alright everyone to your stations.” She said and went to check with the Captain who’s face was all scrunched up at the script he was given. Falcon was laughing to a point where he had to put a hand on the disgusting gym floor to keep himself from falling over.

“ _ This _ is what they want me to tell kids?” He said in disgust. She shrugged sheepishly and the government guy huffed and crossed his eyes in his little emo corner. One of the SI executives gave him a look.

“Yeah Capsicle we all know it’s a load of deep fried bull shit, but like its this or government interference, so turn on that charm bright enough to fuel stars and I’ll see you back at the tower!” Stark said, Bucky looked around and half the people had no idea what he was talking about.

“Where are  _ you _ going?” Said Wilson crossing his arms with his eyebrow raised. Bucket felt his heart pang. Regardless of how devoid of emotion he was, Falcon always hit him in his little heart, with that toothy grin and his service record. 

“I, sadly have more work to do, as I promised to work with a designer on some evening wear for our darling Natasha.”   
“You know what she would do if she heard you call her darling.” Cap snorted.

“Yeah I already instantly regret it, I’m sorry our dear lord, I know you’ve bugged us all with all the right intentions.” He spoke up to the sky, making the other two men laugh. Bucky once again looked around to find that absolutely none of the crew followed the conversation what so ever.

“Chao!” Tony called, echoing from the hallway. See, Bucky had always assumed they all hated Tony Stark. Apparently, everyone else did too.

“Alright Captain Rogers, if you wouldn’t mind stepping on the mark there.” She said And instantly Bucky’s brain went to imagining Captain America stepping on his coworker mark. It was like he couldn't control his brain, it was constantly showing the Captain using a laying down Mark as a pedestal, or him bashing his brain in, or just accidentally stepping on him and letting out a simple ‘oops’. Bucky needed to focus. Well not really. He was just watching a stationary Camera, that he already lined up. It’s not liked they had to worry about how many films and fade effects, pretty much at this one he’d be pushing a single button. 

Honestly, Bucky was probably at the bottom of experience compared to the rest of the crew working for SIM. Even the assistants had more years racked up on them. But Bucky knows he was asked to do this because of his discretion. Because Rachelle knew he wouldn’t talk, or gossip, or make a fool out them. Bucky imagined someone like Mark then asking for the Captain’s autograph. And how Bucky was totally mature and didn’t slightly actually want to. But unlike Mark, Bucky could read a mood. The mood was Bucky was just the same of the camera he was monitoring. Here to do a job and to blend into the background. Here to serve, and oh boy did he like serving. It’s time to shut down this part of his brain.

He watched Captain Rogers switch from his Captain American ™ voice to then cracking a joke at the Falcon.    
“Follow the rules, and you’ll be cool? Dude do these guys need a history textbook. Or like to watch the news, since when are you a rule follower.” He snorted. Rachelle smiled as best as she could. 

“Alright the next one is the standard fitness-” She was cut off by the Falcon’s laughing.

“Y’know what Sam? Go get us some lunch. Every time we do one of these things…”   
“I know, J says 10%”   
“I mean I think Tony makes 20% less work gets done but…”   
“I’m getting tacos!” Falcon yelled over him, collecting his stuff, and very loudly taking money from Captain Roger’s wallet.

“Sorry. I’ve been pretty rude this morning.” He said turning back to Rachelle.

“Oh! Not at all!”   
“We’re doing the fitness test?”   
“Yes, Captain Rogers.”   
“Please, call me Steve. I’ll feel less like an asshole. Especially while doing this.” He looked her in the eyes with a sad smile that probably made Rachelle melt, her eyes got their shine back, recharged with charm.

“Of course! Alright, 3, 2, 1, Action.” She said an assistant with the clapperboard cracked at it in jumped back. Everyone was lost again as the Captain American Voice ™ came back. Bucky was a little reluctant to let him sink back into his brain at this point, so instead, he looked around at all the observers. Everyone was listening intently, one of the big shots for SI was clutching her tablet to her chest, swooning. He saw the government guy was even more alert and aware even if he was pretending not to be by tapping on his phone. All of the crew looked like they had stopped mid action and had goo-goo eyes. Bucky found the snappy light technician to be partially the most hilarious. He was leaning his face on both elbows on one of the tables, slouched over. The did a second take and midway through, Bucky was drawn back by him- laughing. This wasn’t Captain Rogers. This was Steve. 

“I’m sorry, so sorry.” He said to Rachelle who went on to laminate that everything was fine and it happens and yatta yatta and then Steve turned to stare Bucky in the eyes over his camera Bucky blinked. He was used to being looked at but not really looked at. He was used to ignoring stared that went to his arm and not his face, that detached his from being a human. He looked into Bucky’s eyes like no one still living ever had. It was the strangest experience. Steve shakes his head and returns to his Captain America ™ stance. 

They’re thankfully almost done and the light technician is seemingly to become a very bad choice of character for this. He can see Rachelle getting nervous as he starts to get a little bold with comments towards Steve. But the guy takes them like a charm. Every time Steve does a scene though, he doesn’t look into the camera, he looks directly at Bucky. He’s not even sure how, usually he hides behind the camera, but now he can’t without being noticed even more. So Bucky decides to stare back into his sky blue set. The cowl looks so stupid but it makes his eyes pop. He wonders what it took to get him back into this suit because every time he fought or gone to press conference he’d been wearing the… less flashy versions. Bucky didn’t think that was just him being humble or of ease. 

Finally, it was a wrap. And Bucky had way too much un-normal today. He needed to go home and eat a sandwich and pretend to watch whatever show was on his television. Maybe flip a channel or two and pretend to watch the next thing. Then go to bed, wake up and run and go into the office. But first, he had to pack up after a shoot. He knew that because he wasn’t there at the crack of dawn in the morning, that he’d probably do his duty and take everything back to the studio. That's just how it worked.

He saw the light technician race over to Steve as soon as Rachelle called it a wrap. He laments on how great he was a public speaking and how brave he was and Bucky watched all the SI executives glare at him. Rachelle kept glancing up from all the equipment she was putting away, unsure how to intervene. 

“Thank you, I’m going to make a phone call now, I’ll be right back.” He cut him off and walked away, leaving him pouting a bit. He eventually started helping everyone pack up and Rachelle started praising everyone, being the general ball of sunshine she was. 

Eventually, Steve came back into the room with Sam who talking about all the food he got. Buck began wrapping up cords. He’s guessing that they're probably getting food for all the Avengers, as their conversation seems to lead to talking about how butthurt everyone would be if they were discluded. It was pretty comical to think about, the Avengers pouting over food. Like there weren't enough wontons for everyone to have 2. Or probably 20 in Steve’s case. Bucky thought about them eating together in the tower. How they’re like a family. Probably more of a family than Bucky’s ever experienced. No shade to his parents- his mom and stepdad were great just… they always we’re distant. His stepdad liked him to call him dad. He knows Becca did… still does probably. She likes him a lot. It’s just awkward-

“Your micro expressions are great, you must have the best monologue.” Bucky jumped, and all he could think of how funny it was that he banged his left shoulder again, as he did when setting up.”   
“Are you okay?” The voice said again, and Bucky finally turned to see Captain America- no- Steve standing there, in average clothes. No gaudy suit and stupid cowl. 

“What?”   
“Did you hurt yourself?”    
“No.” Steve made a Captain America Doesn’t Believe You and You Shouldn’t Lie ™ face. 

“That doesn’t work on me.” Bucky said plainly and Steve was silent. Bucky probably should explain- and Steve burst out laughing. He clutched his stomach he was laughing so hard. 

“No, I could tell, earlier when you were watching everyone else. It was worth a try.” He said with a small smile, eye glittering. He could the light technician’s face scrunched up glaring ‘why you’ at Bucky. Rachelle, on the other hand, was fully surprised, Bucky could see the sparkles floating around her head with pureness.

“Sorry.”   
“Why?” Steve said.

“I was distracting.” Bucky wasn’t sure what to do so he just began picking up the chords again. He felt Steve just watching him and Bucky turned back as he considered he might be being rude. But to be fair, Steve was now bothering his work.

“It’s okay, now I’m distracting you.” Bucky looked at his eyes, the small smile never left his face. Bucky shrugged and continued to break the zip ties and the tape. 

“Besides, your eyes are so lovely to look at, I couldn’t stop staring into them. They actually helped me focus.” Bucky whipped around at that, and Steve chuckled in reaction. Bucky felt his gaze narrow, and Steve’s face was 100% serious about what he was saying. Steve Rogers, the man who probably had a book written on the beauty of his eyes alone, was completing Bucky’s grey and devoid of emotion- what? 

“What?” 

“You’re eyes are beautiful.” All Bucky’s head could come to conclusion was that Steve Rogers was a serial-

“I know that probably sounds like a serial killer line, I promise I’m not going to kill you and put them in my collection... I watch a lot of Criminal Minds with Natasha.” He added more to himself. Bucky felt himself physically relax and Steve’s smile widened, they stood there for a second and Bucky realized this would probably be a good time for a thank you.

“I-good.” Bucky managed to get out.

“Good that I watch Criminal Minds or good that I’m not a serial Killer?” Steve said unwilling to let this mostly one-sided conversation go. Bucky looked at him, trying to gauge if this guy was seriously flirting with him right now.

Bucky wasn’t unattractive per se, he was fit and took care of his body. But he had hipster long hair, without the personality to go with it. He wasn’t very good at talking to humans- how ironic his communications degree looked now, and everything about him from his demeanor to his actions screamed fuck off. 

Well, now he guessed it made sense why Steve Rogers would talk to him. He liked to push buttons and ignore fuck off’s. 

“Both.” He managed.

“Well now that we’ve cleared I’m not a psychopath,” But Bucky sure seemed like one. He knows he’s mainly the office gossip. It’s not a lie. “Maybe you’d like to get coffee, or maybe pizza and some Criminal Minds? Although I’m down for any highly inaccurate crime show.” 

“Isn’t that the point?” Bucky found slipping out of his brain. No! His excellent brain filter! Steve Rogers, of course, is the culprit of this destruction. 

“Point of what?”   
“That they’re highly inaccurate… aren’t they supposed to be?” He said, panicking trying to save face.

“I guess so… so what do you say? Here, my number” He pulls out a god damn sticky notepad and pen and begins to write on a table and gives it to Bucky. Bucky just stares are it.

“Old habits die hard.” He said looking at his notepad.

“C’mon Lover Boy, food is gonna be cold!” Sam yelled checking his watch in a dramatic motion.

“Text me and I’m really up for anything,” Steve said with a wink and Bucky felt himself still in shock. The party to come in with Steve all left, including Mr. Government and the SI executives. Then it was just their team and as soon as the door slammed shut everyone began yelling in excitement and the light technician clawed his way over to Bucky (which wasn’t very hard but he still made a big deal out of it).

“What the hell! What did you tell him!” He screeched.

“Cameron, get back to work!” Rachelle said in the most authoritative voice she could muster. She beamed when she looked back at Bucky, like an actual ray of sunshine dishing out vitamin D without those UV rays.

Bucky did his best to get through the rest of his day. Bucky had put the number in his phone. But he just left it there. He wasn’t sure what to say. God how do you talk to people. Usually, he just listened, he was great at that. He was great at flipping conversations too and avoiding things. Probably part of his military training. None of this was normal. None of this was what he wanted. He’d been home 2 years now and it’d been a year since he tried a relationship. He knew it was his fault, he was too concerned on healing himself, getting down a routine and- well he guessed he’d already reach that point. Now he was just a sad friendless going on 30. His sister was the thing to a friend he had. She came up form jersey and they’d go to lunch every Sunday. (Unless he had work because emergencies call for emergency press conferences which call for a camera guy). 

Which funny enough, is what happened the next day. Which was Thursday- not Sunday. Meaning he’d still have to go to brunch with Becca. But man Thursday. Thursday morning bright and early a human fireball decided to roll around central park setting everything it could on fire from dogs to ugly coats to park bench memorials. Kind of morbid but Bucky knows everyone is probably laughing with him. No shame. 

Regardless, this caused a big uproar when the Avengers showed up and the guy continued to try and burn everyone’s clothes off. His victims were many people young an old, Steve had holes everywhere, everything but Thor’s armor and cape, the Hulk’s pants, Black Widows’s bodycon suit was now a jumper with shorts (it was speculated she tried the death by thighs), and somehow Hawkeye even though he was up on top of a building- but to be honest he always looked like this anyways. Part of being a regular human who isn’t Natasha. Scarlet Witch’s combat boots we’re also burned into short boots, but she was the one who managed to stop the guy anyways so nobody was dragging her.

But in the end, the press conference was about how the Avengers could improve their costumes- especially a big discussion about what’s under the Hulk's purple stretch pants and how to keep it under there.

Bucky could tell that they were going to have a troll-off as soon as they walked in, patched up with slightly more clothing (Thor), and shit eating grin’s on their face. Although when Steve saw Bucky his face changed from surprise to Joy and he began staring at him just like he did before. He was grinning so possibly not offended by lack of response to what he assumed was a date proposition. If it wasn’t Bucky really had fucked up.

There was no way that wasn’t right?   
“Camera C go to Banner.” His earpiece crackled loudly. He moved to focus on Bruce Banner’s face of fake shame as Tony Stark delivered their opening statement about how sorry they were the that the Hulk’s junk had traumatized a bunch of young children, and how they hoped that this misfortunate event had answered a lot of previously asked questions about said private area. Bucky could just see it being turned into porn now. Not here! Not the place! He could feel Steve’s eyes still on him. “C to Captain.” Crackled the radio and he was forced to switch again. Luckily, they sat in the back of the room, so they could document the crowd as well, that was the whole point, so the PR team could know who to avoid. This made it slightly less obvious to the room that Steve was staring right into Bucky’s soul, but the Falcon- Sam seemed to notice and was nudging Natasha to be like look at Steve. And they both started snickering. Thor was answering questions about his armour that made absolutely no sense, something about dwarves being giant and Bucky wasn’t actually sure if he was trolling or if this was some serious Asgardian- bullshit, he can tell the way, Tony, wiggling in his seat. Bucky glances back to the crowd who seems to be buying it nonetheless.

“Why is he staring into camera C like that, it’s creepy.” He can hear someone who isn’t Rachelle crackling over the radio from their control room high in the tower. 

“Bucky, is he staring at you?” Rachelle asked. Bucky shrugged and realized they couldn’t see him and waiting for a pause in Thor’s monologue. 

“I don’t… know.” He whispered. Camera B’s controller gave him a raised brow and Mark controlling A rolled his eyes and of course, now everyone on their team was paying attention to the fact that Steve was staring at him unwavering.

“Is he even blinkin- oh there he did it!” Rachelle said with enthusiasm

“Camera C go to Stark, Camera B go to whos asking the next question, A continue on a wide shot.” The Next person was addressing Steve who was still staring at Bucky. “Fuck C zoom out wide shot A go to Cap, at least it looks like he's looking at the reporter from there,” Steve answered the question as he sat back in chair took a long blink but still stared at Bucky. Some of the reporters began to look around to see what exactly was he looking at. Scarlet Witch- Wanda now had her palm shoved against her mouth try her hardest not to laugh. He could tell she was taking many deep breaths. Vision was even smiling slightly.

“God Damn it, Barnes, Rachelle spilled it, do you have the man’s number or not?”   
“...If I say yes…”   
“God damn just text him and make him stop staring at you. Do us all a favour.” 

Bucky sighed and pulled out his phone. Yes, mid press conference. Well, he needed help starting the message.

Bucky:  _ You didn’t even ask my name. _

 

_ Hi. _

_ Sorry, What's your name? _ __  
  


_ My boss said to stop staring into my camera like it has the answer to solve world hunger. _

 

_ I’m not staring at the camera, I told you, I’m looking at those eyes. _

 

_ Are you even out of the closet? _ __  
  


Okay, that was a little too direct because Steve doesn’t text back, he just sits back and pulls the darnest thinking face Bucky has ever seen. He’s guessing not. Or he’s lost all chances he’d ever had with Steve. Or just that friend thing again. Oh god. Steve taps Tony’s shoulder to his left who had been sneaking glances at him. The reporter who was talking kind of just stopped, as everyone was so curious what Steve was doing.

“The good Captain would like to say something.” Tony introduces.

Steve stands up and Bucky is confused for one second.

“Oh shit.” He says into the mic.

“WHAT?” His radio goes crazy and all cameras are on Steve.

“I want everyone to know this is unplanned. So If I’m not graceful- or quote worthy… let me at least be a man. I feel that with the platform I find myself on, I have neglected a dear community to me, one that probably really needs my support, and by staying silent about it, I’ve realized that it’ll be damn hard, to be honest, while avoiding it, going forward. I want ever LGBTQ+ kid out there to know that they are loved, and I support them, as a bisexual, myself. And I am happy to represent the Bisexual community if they’d let me. Sorry that I waited this long.” He sat down and Bucky ripped out the radio in his ear before the room exploded into noise and the radio was so loud he could hear it in his lap 

 

Steve:  _ Yes. _

 

_ IT WAS JUST A QUESTION I DIDN’T MEEN DO THAT _

 

_ Well, It was about time. _

 

Bucky looked up at the mediators trying to calm the room who were all standing on their feet, Steve was just sitting back in his chair, he looks up from his phone to Bucky to wink at him, which makes it look like he’s winking at the camera.

 

Bucky: _ Well I can’t really say no now. _

 

_ I’d…. burn. _

 

_ I kind of hate you already. _

 

_ Well, I’ll take kinda. _

 

_ My name’s Bucky. _

 

_ Bucky? That's… different. _

 

_ Don’t you make fun of my name you little shit! Not after all this! It’s a nickname. My full name is James Buchanan Barnes.  _

 

_ Like the president. _

 

_ Sadly. _

 

_ Makes another unique thing about you. So Pizza or coffee? Or Both? What about this Thai place around the corner. _

 

This guy sent him a google maps marker.    
  
_ You mean like now? Like after this? _

 

_ Yeah sadly I have to finish this, and I rather not get you fired, but yeah. _

 

_ What the actual fuck. Okay. I like spicy foods.  _

 

Forever will the image of Steve Rogers fist pumping into the air, looking at his cell phone, while the camera pans out into an image of a bunch of reporters screaming on their feet while the rest of them just giggle and try and answer questions while the mediators run back and forth be one big meme.

 

Bucky really would like just some normalcy for once. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, I know. I kind of like Bucky being stuck in his head, mostly because people don't bother like interacting with him. Does that make this more sad? I dunno. I kinda want to write more about this Bucky because I kinda gave him a sad fucking life. I don't have any ideas and idk when I'll have time to write more but I'll take suggestions.  
> Also like I said, I'm in Japan right now lol.


End file.
